With Fireworks and Kisses
by fresitaazul
Summary: Sam throws a party to celebrate the Fourth of July.
1. Chapter 1

WITH FIREWORKS AND KISSES

CHAPTER 1

TITTLE: "With Fireworks and Kisses"

CHAPTER: One.

AUTHOR: fresitaazul

RATING: OLDER TEENS for sexual situations and sexual innuendo.

CATEGORY: Angst/Romance

PAIRING: Sam and Jack

SPOILERS: Season 9 (Camelot)

SUMMARY: Sam has a party at her house to celebrate the Forth of July.

WARNINGS: language, sexual situations and sexual innuendo. Read further at your own discretion.

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story, DO NOT belong to me; I'm just borrowing them for fun. I am not gaining any money for this and don't expect to either.

FEEDBACK: Always welcome, thank you!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**This story came about while I was thinking of a story where SG-1, Jack and Cassie could get together during a relative present time (Season 10). Then, when I realized July 4th was around the corner, I had just the right inspiration to write a fun, sappy story. I tried my best to keep them in character, so I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to my mom and my husband for their continuous support and to all of you for stopping by and reading my story.**

**Like always, enjoy the ride!**

"Hurry up, Sam!" Cassandra Fraiser yelled while she stood by the gray car parked outside the grocery store.

"Cassie, you need to learn a thing or two about patience," Sam said as she approached the younger woman, pulling a cart filled with groceries. "Now, help me load these in the trunk." She picked two large bags from it and smiled.

"I can't be patient, Sam." The girl continued in her defense. "I haven't seen any of the guys since forever!" She grabbed two large bags herself and set them in the trunk as instructed.

"God knows how long we'll have before any, if not all of you, are called back to work." She turned and stared at the blonde Lt. Colonel by her side. "_Especially_ you."

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. "We'll do our best to stay away. It's a special occasion after all, isn't it?" She wrapped one arm around the other's shoulders and whispered. "It's not every day you get a much deserved scholarship after a tough school year, Cass." Her voice was filled with happiness and pride and a wider smile appeared on her face.

Cassie blushed slightly and looked at Sam. It had been a difficult year for all of them, indeed. After much struggle, she had finally finished her first year at UCLA while majoring in Graphic Design. Three years after her mother's death, she had new hope in her life and things were falling into place at last. She and Sam had spent one month in Nevada before she left to start her dream in California; soon after, Sam was called back to the SGC and then inevitably she rejoined SG-1.

Sam had returned just a couple of months ago from their latest space battle with the Ori, where she and the rest of the team almost died; this not to mention how close they had gotten to an aggressive direct attack on Earth. Cassie remembered the night she called Jack for their weekly chat and he announced Sam was missing…

"_Hey Jack!" Cassie said cheerfully as he answered his phone._

_Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. "Cassie... Hi." He had tried to mask his worry but at that point, all he had heard from General Hank Landry was bad news. The young girl's voice made things even worse._

"_Jack?" Cassie asked feeling her own worry grow. "What's going on?" After not getting an answer from the other end, she felt tears gather in her eyes. "Is it Sam? Jack, where is she!" She finally yelled._

_Jack rubbed his eyes hard and leaned back on his chair, while he stared emptily at the window in his lonely office. "I don't know, Cass." Was all the reply he could manage._

"_What do you mean?" The girl said between quiet sobs._

_He took a long deep breath and stood up again, while picking up his coat from where it hung behind his chair. "Last we heard, she was outside the ship… they lost her after that." _

"_No! That can't be. I won't accept that and you shouldn't either!" She screamed._

"_Who said I had accepted it? I'm on my way to Colorado as we speak." He was already at the door when he froze and looked down at his shoes, desolation and concern quickly overwhelming him. _

_Cassie read the pause between them and closed her eyes as she tried to regain some control over her emotions. If there was someone who would not give up on Sam, it was Jack. "Hey," She began. "you and I know Sam will make it. She's SG-1 remember? You trained them well."_

_A sad and faint smile appeared on his face as the words on the other end of the phone succeeded to bring some hope into the desperate situation. "Thanks Cass. You're right."_

"_Please call me when you get there?" _

"_You know I will. First thing." He said, and after opening the door and closing it behind him, he put his sunglasses on hiding the redness in his eyes while he crossed the hallway towards the elevator. "Bye, Cassie."_

"_Bye Jack. I love you. You get her back." Came her hopeful voice. _

"_Love you too, Kiddo." He then closed his cell phone and climbed into the waiting elevator._

Now, she stood looking at her blue ayes after their miraculous survival from the attack. Sam was recovered from space by the Asgaard, along with all the others. They had succeeded in delaying the attack, but they knew soon enough the Ori would try their assault once again. Cassie pulled Sam into a crushing hug as she remembered the events not that long ago and how scared she was for her life.

"Cass, I'm fine! I thought you were too." Sam said after a while as she embraced the younger woman.

"I am. It's just that I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Sam pulled back a little and brushed a strand of brown hair from the girl's face. "If that happened, you would be fine. I know it." As she saw the fear in her eyes, she smiled reassuringly. "You won't loose me, Cass. I plan on sticking around to torment you for a while longer."

Cassie laughed. "Well, I see Jack is definitely rubbing on you." She teased while she waggled her eyebrows playfully, changing the mood between them.

Sam shook her head and lowered it to hide the pink color that appeared unwillingly. "Yes, well…" She trailed off and walked to the driver side after they finished loading the bags. "Let's go, the guys should arrive in a couple of hours and there's a lot to do, young lady!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Cassie said with a mock salute as she climbed in the car next to her.

----------------------

As Sam pulled into her driveway, she noticed a familiar figure at the door waving. She stood motionless on her seat while she rewarded him with a long, beautiful smile.

Cassie looked at her and rolled her eyes while she shook her to wake her from the daze. "Sam!"

Sam blinked and looked at Cassie, embarrassed and startled. "Don't do that, Cass!"

"Well, if you woke up from your day-dream and realized you almost hit your garage door, I wouldn't!"

"Oh, sorry." She switched off the engine and climbed out of the car. Surely he noticed what she almost did, because she could clearly see the grin plastered in his face from where she stood.

Cassie chuckled and started to unload the groceries from the trunk, giving Sam time to run to the man she was drooling over. An evil grin appeared on her face then.

Walking as coolly as she could, she approached the tall and distinguished man standing at her doorstep and stopped just a few inches from him. Boldly, she admired his silver-colored hair, the tan tone of his skin, and the handsome features of his face.

"General."

"Colonel."

"Two months, huh?"

"Two months, four days, six hours and forty five minutes, to be exact. But hey! Who's counting?" He said, hiding a smile.

She giggled and moved closer. "You're early,"

"Well, I had to see my favorite Theoretical Astrophysicist before she got caught up with this Forth of July shindig she's planning."

"Hum…Are you being possessive, Sir?" She teased while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud, Carter. C'mere." He pulled her to him and hugged her tight.

After a long moment, they separated slightly as he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Missed you." He whispered intimately in her ear.

"Missed you too." She answered gently and searched his mouth for another kiss.

Cassie came around the car struggling as she carried three heavy bags and stopped behind them to watch the scene; one of the bags ripped and the groceries fell loudly to the ground, making all three of them jump in astonishment.

Jack and Sam turned and stared at Cassie's blushed face. "Sorry!" The young girl said, trying to save as much of what had ended on the floor.

"Cassie, why were you carrying three of those?" Sam argued as she picked the tomatoes that rolled through the grass.

"Because I thought I would have to bring all of it myself while you two made out!" She countered.

"We were NOT making out!" Sam said, indignantly.

"Oh, really?" She turned to look at Jack who was kneeled, picking up the bananas and the loaf of bread. "Jack, making out or not?"

"Yes, I would say it was getting there…" He said without looking at Sam and standing up, while heading towards the car with a smirk.

Sam rolled her eyes. There was no winning when Cassandra and Jack ganged up together against her. The girl followed him to the car and they hugged for a while before they continued to take care of the remaining bags and brought them inside the house.

------------------

"Jack, would you stop picking on the cake already?" Sam said as she caught the man licking one of his fingers with great pleasure.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her with innocent eyes. "What?" He washed his hand quickly in the sink and then grabbed her by the waist as she walked out of the kitchen.

"The guys will be here any minute," She closed her eyes as he began to kiss her neck sensually.

"We've got time." He continued his exploration of her soft skin with his mouth, while his hands wondered down her hips.

She swallowed as the now familiar arousal awoke in her body. "What about Cassie?"

He had already pulled her all the way to her bedroom's entrance and stopped in the threshold to look her in the eyes. "She went back to the store to get cranberry juice." Then, his gaze burned deep into her soul. "Two months, Sam. Two long months." His voice came gutturally and needy.

Jack knew what he was doing because immediately after and without hesitation, she claimed his mouth with passion and pushed him into the room until his body landed on her bed. She climbed atop and seductively began to strip. Her shirt came off first and she tossed it aside, while he worked on her bra. She pulled at the hem of his t-shirt and forced him up to release the unnecessary piece of clothing. After rewarding him with another arduous kiss, she pushed him down to the bed again and began to caress his chest with her tongue. Once her thorough task was done, she arched back and exposed her breasts fully, something she knew drove him in sane. When he sat up to drown his face on her generous chest, a familiar voice came from outside the house, followed by the startling sound of the door bell.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

WITH FIREWORKS AND KISSES

CHAPTER 2

TITTLE: "With Fireworks and Kisses"

CHAPTER: Second.

AUTHOR: fresitaazul

RATING: OLDER TEENS for sexual situations and sexual innuendo.

CATEGORY: Angst/Romance

PAIRING: Sam and Jack

SPOILERS: None.

SUMMARY: Sam has a party at her house to celebrate the Fourth of July.

WARNINGS: language, sexual situations and sexual innuendo. Read further at your own discretion.

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story DO NOT belong to me; I'm just borrowing them for fun. I am not gaining any money for this and don't expect to either.

FEEDBACK: Always welcome, thank you.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Thanks to my Beta, Lennie. Your help with the positive reviews and fantastic suggestions make the story shine! I am a very happy camper. **

**Thanks to my mom and my husband for their continuous support.**

**And last but not least, another big thank you to all my wonderful readers.**

"_Hello?" _

"Crap!" Jack said, while Sam was already looking for her loose garments scattered around the comforter.

She dressed faster than Jack had ever witnessed and climbed down from the bed.

"Daniel and his timing from hell. One day I'm gonna kick the crap out if him!" he said as he slipped into his navy blue t-shirt and checked his light weight khaki pants for the sign that would give them away.

She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair and light make up; then, she walked out of the room, closely followed by Jack. After glancing at the man beside her again and sighing, she opened the front door and smiled nervously. "Daniel!"

"Hey, Sam!" said the archeologist, holding an apple pie in one hand and a bag of chips in the other.

Jack came from behind her and opened the door more to reveal his presence.

"Jack! Hey, I thought you weren't coming until later tonight!"

"It's nice to see you too, Daniel."

Sam took the pie and chips as the two men shook hands briefly. Soon after, Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Teal'c climbed out of a red SUV.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c said, more cheerfully than usual. "It is good to see you so soon. Did you come earlier to surprise ColonelCarter?"

Jack pulled him into a manly hug and grinned. "Yes, I did, T."

"I believe you told me you were suffering from withdrawals lately. Did she already give you the medication you said only she possessed to cure them?" The big man asked sincerely concerned.

Jack winced and looked at Sam from the corner of his eye; she was now blushing and looking at him warily. "No, Teal'c," he replied with a smirk. "but she will… later." Right after, he felt a slim elbow in his ribs. "Ow!"

Sam smiled satisfied and disappeared through the hallway, making her way to the backyard; Teal'c and Daniel followed her laughing.

"General, sir!" Cameron Mitchell said, carrying a medium-size plastic bag in one hand and a twelve-pack of beer on the other.

"Mitchell," Jack replied as he gestured for the man to enter the house. "Will ya _please_ lose the double salute for today? You're starting to sound like Carter."

Cameron smiled and placed the beers on the kitchen counter. "Yes, sir."

"Better. At least you left out the 'General' part." He turned his attention to the bag the other man held and raised his eyebrows curiously. "So, what's in the bag?"

"PlayStation games, sir," Cameron answered. "I figured you might want to give them a shot afterwards… you know, since Daniel is not really into them."

"You won't hear any arguments from me! Hey, maybe I can show you my own collection, too!"

A child-like expression appeared on the older man's face and Cameron watched amused. He had only known Mayor General Jack O'Neill personally for a little over a year now, but he knew quite a lot about him. People at the SGC truly respected and admired the man, something he had easily developed after his own experience in Antarctica and the events that followed. He honestly knew every report from every mission SG-1 had ever been on, and felt sincere appreciation and reverence for him and the rest of his team… well now, those whom he proudly called his team.

Not too long ago, Mitchell had found out about Sam and Jack's relationship. It was something that happened completely by accident, and he grinned at the memory. He recalled the day after they had returned from a mission and he had planned a movie night at his house with her, Teal'c and Daniel…

"_Hey, Sam, wait up!" Mitchell yelled as he ran after the blonde colonel, who had escaped the Gate room uncharacteristically fast._

_She turned with a small smile. "Yes, Cam… you need anything?"_

_He frowned at the unexpected rushed expression he found on her face. "You o.k.?"_

_She nodded and smiled a little more. "Yes, sure! Just a little tired, you know?"_

"_Yeah, tell me about it!" _

_She raised her eyebrows as he watched her quietly. "Anything else?" she said annoyed._

"_Woah! Sam. What's up with that?" _

"_With what, Mitchell?" Her voice was now dry and cold. _

_He raised his eyebrows and looked at her amazed. She lowered her head and shook it. "I'm sorry, Cam. It's just that…"_

"_Maybe you need a night out with three good looking men?" A trace of hope appeared in his voice then._

"_Oh, Cam. I'm sorry but… I've got plans." She smiled apologetically._

_When she didn't offer an explanation on what plans she was referring to, he shrugged and returned her smile. "Oh, well. Maybe some other time." _

"_Yeah, that would be nice. You guys have fun!" She looked towards the empty corridor and started walking away from him._

_He returned to the gate room where Daniel was explaining to Teal'c the meaning of one of the alien traditions they had encountered at the planet. "Hey, guys." he said as the three walked towards the exit and the locker room._

"_Where's Sam?" Daniel asked._

"_She has other plans," Cameron answered, entering the room._

_Daniel and Teal'c exchanged looks that didn't go unnoticed by their commanding officer. "What was that?"_

_Daniel frowned, with an innocent look on his face. "What was what?"_

"_That! The look!" He turned to Teal'c who was taking off his gear and jacket._

"_I am confused as to what you are referring to, ColonelMitchell," said the Jaffa._

_Cameron grinned at the revelation. "Hah! Of course! She has a boyfriend."_

"_B-boyfriend?" Daniel echoed trying not to laugh and looked at Teal'c once again.  
_

"_Yes, Jackson, a boyfriend," declared the young lt. colonel as he sat on the small bench and removed his boots._

"_No, really. A… boyfriend?" Daniel continued as he and Teal'c both burst out laughing._

_Cameron frowned as he watched them, especially Teal'c whom he didn't remember ever seeing laugh before. "I'm glad I'm amusing you. Care to explain the joke?"_

_Daniel sat on the other side of the bench as the laughter faded and began to remove his own boots. "Oh, just… the thought of the… **tittle**… you've given to Sam's 'other plans'."_

"_Well, if it's not a boyfriend, then what is it? She's been acting strange, I've noticed." He thought for a moment and then continued, "For example, when she left the SGC."  
_

"_She left to work in Area 51 and spend more time with Cassie," Daniel answered quickly to avoid any further speculations._

"_I'm sorry, Jackson, but I wasn't born yesterday and I've read ALL the reports from this place for the last eight years. Sam would've never left the SGC if it weren't for a very good reason…a personal reason. Love is the first that comes to mind."_

"_Yeah, love for Cassie and science." Daniel looked at Teal'c for a fraction of a second and then continued, "She wanted to explore new things, like all of us did."_

"_I always thought it was strange that General O'Neill left," Cameron continued, ignoring Daniel last statement. "I mean, come on! The man loved this place. Not to mention you guys." After removing his BDU's and dressing in his casual civilian clothing, he leaned against a locker and narrowed his eyes. "Love definitely played a big part in that decision, too."_

_Teal'c and Daniel raised their eyebrows and continued changing, until Mitchell punched the locker behind him and startled them. "Shit!"_

_Teal'c turned to the man. "Are you hurt ColonelMitchell?"_

_The other just looked at him with empty eyes. "Sam and O'Neill." _

_Daniel closed his eyes and approached him. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder and looked at him with sympathy. "I hope you're o.k."_

_Mitchell looked at him strangely and shook his shoulder from his grasp. "What are you talking about?" _

"_Sam. You know, her being with someone else."_

"_WHAT?" a very confused Mitchell replied. _

_Daniel looked at the man for a moment and then at Teal'c. "You're not… interested in her?"_

"_NO!" Mitchell yelled immediately. "Christ, Jackson!"_

"_Well, I thought… we thought you were jealous or something."_

"_For God's sake, man! No. I respect her a lot, and, yeah, I'm not gonna say she's not beautiful, she is. But, I do **not **see her that way. Not at all."_

_Daniel shrugged and Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's good to know. It would've sucked for you, since we're kinda rooting for Jack."_

_Mitchell looked at him with shock and then started laughing. The other two men stared and waited until his laughter ended. "This is hilarious! You guys thought I had a crush on her or something?"_

_Daniel shrugged again and nodded. "Sorta. A lot of men have one when they meet Sam. Aliens, too."_

_Mitchell shook his head, a huge grin on his face. "Boy, am I glad I'm not part of **that **club."_

"_Yeah, it's pretty much been Jack for a while," Daniel revealed and Teal'c sent him a stern look. Daniel cursed silently and shut his eyes tight. "Sorry, please forget I said that."_

_Mitchell noticed and smirked. "Jackson, Teal'c. I know I wasn't there with you during all those missions, but I have nothing but respect and appreciation for what you've done and what you've gone through." After a small pause, he sighed and stood up. "I'm sure they never crossed the line, thus his transfer and hers. Plus, if they did, which I doubt, it's none of my, or anybody's, business." _

_Daniel watched as his new CO approached the door. "I wish Sam would've told me, though. I guess I still have some trust to earn," he said with a trace of sadness._

_Daniel walked in his direction and smiled. "She does trust you, Mitchell. But you have to understand, she and Jack are very private. She'll have no problem telling you when she feels it's right."_

"_Yeah, I know." He blinked once brushing the conversation aside, and then walked out of the locker followed by the two other men. "So, what movie do you suggest, Teal'c?"_

"_I am leaning towards 'War of the Worlds', ColonelMitchell," said the Jaffa, with determination._

"_Well, then, 'War of the Worlds' it is!" _

_Daniel started laughing again and Mitchell rolled his eyes. "Now what, Jackson?"_

"_I can't wait to tell Jack he's Sam's boyfriend! He's gonna **love** that…"_

_The three men grinned and stepped on the elevator that would take them to the surface._

Mitchell remembered Sam had told him shortly after, one day while being off world. She sat by his side as they waited for Daniel and Teal'c and announced she would be visiting Jack in Washington that weekend. She revealed she was surprising him with a homecooked dinner, and that she was nervous about it since, according to her, she was not a good cook. Cameron was stunned by her sudden disclosure and made him feel good because he knew she didn't open up about her personal life often. He advised her to start with something simple and that he would probably not even notice, being busy with other things. This had made her blush and laugh. Mitchell realized he cared for her, and Daniel and Teal'c, as his new family. When they invited him to their Fourth of July party he was absolutely thrilled! So, he picked his preferred video games and brought the General's favorite beer, the later according to Sam's advice.

"Mitchell? Mitchell!" Jack said, as he shook the man's shoulder. "What's the matter with ya?"

The young lt. colonel blinked fast and looked up at Jack. "Yes, sir! Sorry, I was… thinking."

"Seriously, Mitchell. You're sounding just like Carter and THAT'S creepy. You don't want me thinking that."

"No, sir." He shut his eyes tight and cringed.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud," Jack said grumpily, as he rolled his eyes and walked to the backyard to join the others.

Mitchell turned to place the beers in the cooler when he heard a knock on the door. As he opened it, a tall dark-haired woman stood smiling. "Hello, handsome!"

"Vala. I didn't know you were invited," Mitchell declared.

"Yes, well, it appears your subordinates are not telling you everything, dear," she said cheerfully and showed herself in. Looking around, she spotted the cooler with the newly placed bottles and picked one.

"How did you get here?"

"I asked." He shot her a doubtful look. "O.k.…. _made_ one of your little soldiers drive me. Sam said it was either that or you picking me up." She faked a smile. "I thought I'd give you a break from me today, while you celebrate…" She thought for a moment. "What is it that you celebrate today?"

"Our independence day," he said, closing his eyes and gathering patience.

"Independence from whom?" she continued ingenuously, while he grew more exasperated.

"England, Vala. England! I know Daniel told you all about it last week…and if I remember correctly, he did so _three times_!"

"Yes, well. I enjoy seeing you irritated. You look pretty sexy, did you know?" She approached him and when he saw the predatory look in her eyes he promptly ran to the backyard.

"Men," she said merrily, and followed him out.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

WITH FIREWORKS AND KISSES

CHAPTER 3

TITTLE: "With Fireworks and Kisses"

CHAPTER: Three.

AUTHOR: fresitaazul

RATING: OLDER TEENS for sexual situations and sexual innuendo.

CATEGORY: Angst/Romance

PAIRING: Sam and Jack

SPOILERS: Season 9 (Camelot)

SUMMARY: Sam has a party at her house to celebrate the Fourth of July.

WARNINGS: language, sexual situations and sexual innuendo. Read further at your own discretion.

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story DO NOT belong to me; I'm just borrowing them for fun. I am not gaining any money for this and don't expect to either.

FEEDBACK: Always welcome, thank you!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**I have always wanted to see more of Sam and Jack's interaction with Cassandra. She is brought up only a few times on the show and I've always wondered what kind of relationship she has with both of them. On this note, this chapter was wonderful to write because I was able to explore this issue in my own way. **

**Thanks to my Beta, Lennie. Your help with the positive reviews and fantastic suggestions make the story shine! I am a very happy camper. **

**Thanks to my mom and my husband for their continuous support.**

**And last but not least, another big thank you to all my wonderful readers.**

**Like always, enjoy the ride!**

"Well, hello!" Vala said excitedly as she exited Sam's living room and walked onto the back deck of her beautiful house. She admired the view, including the four men in front of her, and the colorful garden displayed in the background.

Sam had bought a much bigger house when she returned to Colorado Springs from Nevada; it was one she had spotted on her last visit to General O'Neill before he sold his own. The place was actually quite close to Jack's old house and it reminded her of her childhood home where she and her family had spent over ten years together.

"Hi, Vala!" Sam said from the grill as she approached the newcomer. "Did someone from the SGC drive you here?"

"Yes, a cute SF did. Thank you for having me, Sam," Vala responded sincerely.

"No problem! It's good to have you with us."

Daniel and Mitchell exchanged wary looks and raised their eyebrows.

"I'm glad at least _you_ feel that way," Vala continued as she noticed the rudeness of the two men across from her and smiled sarcastically in their direction.

Sam sent them a look of reproach and turned to the gray-haired man who stood beside her. "Jack, have you met Vala yet?"

He shook his head and smiled, while he extended his hand to the woman. "No, I don't think I have, but I've heard a lot about you."

Vala stared at Jack for a long moment and finally took his hand with a wide smile. "It is such a pleasure to finally meet you, General. From what I hear, you are a legend at that mountain and across the universe!"

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam from the corner of his eye. "Why, thank you, ma'am, but don't believe everything you hear."

"Oh, honey, please call me Vala. No Ma'ams and Sirs in my vocabulary. I hope you don't mind me calling you Jack."

"Not at all," Jack responded and looked down at their hands, as she continued to squeeze his. He removed it from her tight grasp rapidly and looked at Sam again, who was now enjoying the awkwardness of his situation.

"Oh, sorry," Vala said and turned to Sam with a grin. "Honey, he's a hunk. No wonder you're such a nice and happy person! I would be with a man like this in my bed." Her voice was loud and the group heard every word the black-haired woman spoke, while everyone's face turned into a bright shade of pink.

Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably and swallowed a laugh, but he couldn't hide a grin from appearing in his face. "Well, I guess I'll go inside and check on… the…" He looked at Sam begging her for something to go inside for.

"Why don't you bring the iced tea and some beer?" Sam supplied and turned to the grill once again, ignoring the multiple pairs of eyes glued on her.

-----------------

Cassie opened the front door and pushed it with her foot as she made her way into the foyer. She dropped the grocery bags to the floor and closed the door behind her as she blew out a breath and rested her body against the cold surface of the wall. It was then that she noticed Jack's tall frame walking swiftly to the kitchen and she checked that he was not followed by anyone else.

Quietly, she approached him from behind and right before she made a move to scare him, he turned smiling casually. "Hey, Cass."

"Jack! You ruined it again!"

He laughed and opened the beer in his hand. "Cass, when are ya gonna learn you can't sneak up on me. It's just not possible!"

"One day I will, Jack. One day!" she declared with great confidence. With a fast move, she jumped and sat on top of the counter as she drank from a new can of Diet Coke he handed her. "So…"

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, an action he performed often when talking to the inquisitive young girl. "Cassie, not again."

"What? I haven't even said anything yet!" she said with an angelical grin.

"Yet..." he echoed and narrowed his eyes as he took a long drink from the bottle. He gazed at Sam through the wide kitchen window then returned his eyes to Cassandra and his smiled mirrored hers. "Out with it, Cass. Now. Say it."

"She's got you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?" she teased, more as an affirmation than a question.

He remained quiet until the girl fixed her eyes even more on his features and his brown ones met hers. "I'm afraid she has for a very long time, Kiddo."

"Yeah, I know. Actually, I think it goes both ways." She looked in Sam's direction and then gazed at Jack. "I'm so glad you guys are together. I spent so many years hoping you could find a way. Not to mention when Sam almost married the cop…" She took a long sip and continued, "I mean, what was up with _that_?" This came in a higher tone of voice. "Made me so mad, Jack. I've always wanted her to be with you."

"Cassie, we've been over this…"

"Yeah, yeah, the stupid USAF regulations. Believe me, I know. I did a complete research on it trying to find a loophole for you guys!" She swallowed the liquid in her mouth and continued, "If it had been me, I would've broken those rules a _long_ time ago."

"Cassie…" Jack warned.

"What? It's true! If I had the love of my life standing right in front of me, there is no way I would let him go," she pronounced the last words dreamily.

He shook his head and took a deep breath. Again, the 'relationship issue' had been brought up and he found it hard to make the girl understand the reasons behind their choices. "Cassie, there is much you have to learn in life. Things are _way_ more complicated than what they seem."

"O.k… **_Teal'c,_**" she said sarcastically. "Jack, don't give me that crap! The only reason you didn't make a move all those years was for her. I know you too well, and you've broken many rules in your lifetime."

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch the language young lady," Jack said, trying to sound menacing.

"See? You're trying to change the subject again!"

"Please, Cass… let's just drop it, huh?" he begged. Jack really hated discussing the Sam/Jack issue with the young girl, especially when she went into the years they spent apart because of their jobs and the military. Even after the many times he and Sam had explained the reasons to her, there was always an inappropriate moment she chose to re-open the can.

She let a long sigh escape and closed her eyes in defeat. "Fine… I'll drop it, but only because you're being nice and I haven't seen you in a while." She smiled brightly knowing she had achieved her objective. "Now, tell me something fun! Not about Sam, of course," she teased again and enjoyed the look he gave her. "Let's talk about D.C."

"Really? I thought you said something fun," he took another long sip of his drink.

"That bad?" she questioned sadly.

"Huh?" he said, regretting the sudden slip of emotion. He didn't want anyone, especially Cassie or Sam, to notice how miserable he was in Washington.

She raised her eyebrows while waiting for his response, but she noticed the quick change in mood as he smiled and tapped her shoulder gently.

"Nah, it's fine. It's work, you know? Fun is always around the corner!" He looked towards Sam again and then back at Cassie. "O.k., enough about me. We have a present for you since, y'know, a little bird said that a certain freshman, now sophomore, won a scholarship," he said with a proud expression. With a quick gaze to Sam, he indicated she came inside.

"You didn't have to, Jack," Cassie said softly, a little embarrassed.

"Who said I do things because I _have_ to?" With a mischievous smile, he pulled her from the counter and guided her towards the room where she was staying while visiting Sam –her room actually, since she had decorated it herself. He covered her eyes with his hands and made an abrupt stop at the entrance.

"Jack?" Cassie asked curiously, keeping her eyes closed.

"Patience, Cassandra. Patience," he told her as he turned her around and stood by the desk inside the room. "Now, open you eyes."

She did as told, and slowly opened her young, brown eyes to find a big wrapped box on top of the small wooden desk. "W-what is it?"

"Well, come closer and find out!" he said, as excitement got the best of him. At that point, Sam came from around the corner and looked at him intrigued.

"What's going on?" she asked, and he gestured for her to walk in and stand by him.

"Is that it?" she whispered secretly into his ear, while pointing at the box in question.

"Yup."

"OH. MY. GOD!" the girl screamed as she ripped the first piece of wrapping paper. "JACK! SAM!"

Next thing he knew he was being crushed in a tight hug. Cassie cried silently into his shoulder and looked at Sam with watery eyes. After a moment, she pulled back and looked at the two of them as they displayed honest smiles. She then hugged Sam for a while longer, until she finally ended the embrace and wiped away the tears that covered her face.

"Well?" Sam said expectantly. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Cassie said. "Thank you!" New tears began to fall and Sam wrapped her arm around her shoulder, guiding her to the box again.

"Oh, Cass. You know how much you deserve this, don't you?" Sam asked sweetly.

The girl nodded and smiled tenderly. Even at 20 years old, Sam knew she would always have that childlike innocence they first saw in her all those years ago when they found her. She had lost so much and had remained brave and happy; both Sam and Jack took her under their wing and cared for her more than was describable.

"And you know you're gonna have to teach _me_ how to use that thing, right?" Jack added, hopeful.

Cassie laughed at the typical Jack comment. "Didn't you buy it, Jack?"

"No… just how much do you think I know about computers?" He looked at Sam and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I simply paid my half and was here when the FedEx guy came this morning." He turned his head and gazed at Sam. "This woman here spent months researching, and studying, and calling and asking…" he sighed and made a dramatic gesture. "Y'know, until she found the best, most perfect laptop she could get you. I'd be surprised if the thing is not a time machine, too!"

Cassie shook her head and glanced at the box again; it was a beautiful slim black Apple laptop, the latest MacBook on the market. She and Sam had talked about it briefly over the phone and she had mentioned taking a summer job to save up to buy it later in the winter. She even remembered Sam giving her ideas to make more money so she could get it earlier in the fall.

"You tricked me!" Cassie said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You tricked me into working two jobs when you knew all along you guys were planning on getting it for me! Hey! Even before I got my scholarship!"

"More work is always good, Cass. Think about how much money you'll have saved up for when you start the next semester and all the free time you'll have to study!" Sam responded actually excited.

Cassie and Jack looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Sam, you were a real geek, weren't you?" Cassie finally said.

"_Were_?" Jack added and instantly regretted the comment as Sam gazed at him dryly.

"For your information, being a _geek_ as you call it, got me where I am now," Sam said in her defense.

Jack watched her for a moment and then pulled her into a passionate kiss. After her surprise and Cassie's embarrassment, he broke the contact and smiled as he looked into the blue eyes he adored. "God, I love you!"

Both women raised their eyebrows at the sudden intimate declaration. Sam smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Glad to know you love the geek in me."

"Oh, you know I do." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and they stared at each other until finally Cassie coughed and brought them out of the spell.

"You two need to get a room, badly." The girl's smile grew wider as she looked towards the hallway. "You know, all the others are out drinking and chatting, I'm sure they won't notice you're gone…"

"Cassandra Frasier!" Sam said immediately. She looked at Jack who was smirking at the younger woman's comment and started walking out of the room. "Where are you going?" she asked him.

"I'm taking Cassie's suggestion, of course," he said simply.

"Jack!" Sam yelled in shock. "No, we have guests… you have to be kidding."

He winked at her and disappeared in the opposite direction, heading to the backyard.

"I know you want me, Samantha Carter!" Sam and Cassie heard him yell as they heard the sliding door open and close.

Sam shook her head and turned to Cassie who was watching her with happy eyes. "What?"

"Did you know this is the happiest I've ever seen you, Sam? Even though he's miles away, he manages to put a smile on your face every time. I can see it when we talk on the phone, and I bet it's the same when you're at work."

"Jack O'Neill can do that to me," the older woman declared. "Come on, Cass. We'll play with this baby tomorrow morning. You haven't seen Teal'c and Daniel, have you?"

"No! Oh, god, they're gonna think I'm the worse friend ever!" Cassie said as both women walked through the hallway.

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 4

WITH FIREWORKS AND KISSES

CHAPTER 4

TITTLE: "With Fireworks and Kisses"

CHAPTER: Four.

AUTHOR: fresitaazul

RATING: OLDER TEENS for sexual situations and sexual innuendo.

CATEGORY: Angst/Romance/Humor

PAIRING: Sam and Jack

SPOILERS: Season 1 (The Broca Divide)

SUMMARY: Sam has a party at her house to celebrate the Fourth of July.

WARNINGS: language, sexual situations and sexual innuendo. Read further at your own discretion.

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story DO NOT belong to me; I'm just borrowing them for fun. I am not gaining any money for this and don't expect to either.

FEEDBACK: Always welcome, thank you!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**This chapter was fun to write because I enjoy imagining what kind of trivial things happen when our Stargate characters get together outside of the crazy situations we see on the show. I like to think of them as real people with real un-important problems (This compared to what they deal with on their jobs!) **

**Thanks to my Beta, Lennie. Your help with the positive reviews and fantastic suggestions make the story shine! I am a very happy camper. **

**Thanks to my mom and my husband for their continuous support.**

**And last but not least, another big thank you to all my wonderful readers and the awesome reviews you have sent me! Your thoughts and encouragement are sincerely appreciated.**

**Like always, enjoy the ride!**

-----------------

"He_ always_ burns the steaks," Daniel whined, as he whispered in Cassie's ear.

The young girl sitting next to him chuckled. "I know. Just… don't say anything. He was very excited about grilling today. He said he's been practicing."

"Well, I'm afraid he needs _a lot_ more practice," the blue-eyed archeologist responded as he took another look at his plate; there lay one hard black piece of what used to be meat, and two long burned sausages.

"Daniel, just… eat off the sides," Sam suggested as she looked helplessly at her own plate.

Jack sat at the end of the wooden patio table and admired his cooking. "Well, I think this is my best work so far!" he said with a proud smile.

Vala looked at her own food and then glanced at everyone else's, thinking she was the only one who got the burned pieces. When she confirmed she wasn't, she was relieved. It wasn't very nice to feel she was left with the worst, so not being accustomed to eating too well during all the years she ran away from her persecutors, she cut the steak with great effort and ate it with pleasure.

"Hum, Jack, this is really good!" Vala exclaimed after managing to swallow the food in her mouth.

"Really?" Mitchell asked in astonishment, and unconvinced as he leaned over to check if she had gotten a better piece than him. Confirming she hadn't, he shook his head and whispered to her, "You're such a liar!"

"I am not lying!" she responded. "I happen to think this meat is really wonderful! I was used to eating raw dead animals, Cameron. This does taste delicious by comparison." Vala leaned over to Sam who was seating across from her. "You have a complete package, a good cook and one hell of a sexy man!" She winked at the blonde woman and returned to her food.

Cassie turned to look at Vala and then at Sam, who was looking down at her plate, obviously avoiding her eyes. "I agree with you, Vala. Sam's one lucky woman," she managed to say while hiding a laugh.

Sam elbowed the girl and smiled at Vala. "Jack," she began, afraid to continue but not able to lie to him or eat the charred meat in front of her. "Can we cook some burgers? I mean, you have to admit, these are… a little burned."

Jack gazed at Sam and then at the other occupants of the table. Cassie was covering her mouth, laughing; Mitchell avoided his eyes, visibly not wanting to admit he disliked what he had been served; Vala was looking uniquely pleased with her food, because she was happily eating mouthfuls of it; Daniel was making strange faces and picking on the sides of his steak, still not able to bring it to his mouth; and Teal'c's plate was empty already, but his face was not a portrait of someone who had enjoyed his meal.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Jack began, "is the food really _that_ burned?" His eyes were fixed on their expressions, especially Daniel and Mitchell.

"Well… Jack," Daniel finally said. "Let's just say that grilling is definitely not your forte."

Jack raised his eyebrows, not too surprised with the archeologist's remark. He shrugged and turned his attention to the man across from him. "Mitchell?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Whadda ya think?"

"Sir?'

Jack rolled his eyes and looked at Mitchell while losing his patience. "The food, Colonel! Burned or not?"

"Well…" Cameron trailed off, trying his best to avoid answering.

"Yes, Jack. It is burned, but it is good!" Vala interrupted as she continued to savor her meal.

Jack shrugged and sighed, "At least someone's appreciative." He looked warily at Daniel and Mitchell. "Thank you, Vala." She smiled at him with her mouth full and continued eating. "Oh, well. I tried, right?" he said, hoping to get some encouragement.

"Jack, _please_ don't try again," Daniel begged.

The older man narrowed his eyes at Daniel and stood up, while picking up his plate. "Fine. I'll go get some patties and put them on the grill."

"NO!" everyone yelled in unison.

Sam winced and looked up at Jack who seemed disappointed but not stunned. "Here, let me." She took his plate, along with hers, Cassie's, Daniel's, not Vala's because she wouldn't give it up, and Mitchell's. "I'll be right back," she said as she entered the house.

"May I be of assistance, ColonelCarter?" Teal'c asked as he bowed his head.

"Thanks, Teal'c," Sam responded and both of them disappeared into the kitchen.

For a long while, everybody was awkwardly quiet, until Vala spoke again. "So, what else do you people from Earth do to celebrate your independence from England?"

"Basically, we get together, drink, eat a lot, and watch fireworks," Mitchell said as he took a long sip from his beer.

"Fireworks?" the woman asked.

"They are chemicals that explode, make a lot of noise, and display brilliant lights in the sky," Cassie explained. "People like to sit around and watch them, and they are actually quite entertaining, aren't they, Jack?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jack said with a joyful smile.

"Wow, that sounds fun! Loud explosions with lights… hum. I don't think I have seen _that_ before," she said sarcastically. "Can we do some fireworks, then?" Vala asked, actually excited.

"We can't," came Daniel's voice. "They are illegal in Colorado Springs."

Vala frowned in frustration. "Why?"

"Because people are very irresponsible and create fires. Not to mention those who get serious burns," Daniel told her in a father-like way.

"Oh, Daniel, you're such a party pooper!" Jack countered. "Vala, the city has a fireworks show later tonight that can be seen from Sam's yard." He shot Daniel an evil look and stood up. "In the meantime, I'll go inside and help with the burgers."

Everyone's mouths fell open and their faces paled; Jack rolled his eyes again. "I am NOT cooking them, alright?"

"Thanks, Jack. I'm kinda hungry and I want to actually _eat_ something today," Cassie admitted.

Jack ruffled the girl's hair playfully and proceeded to open the sliding door into the house.

----------------

Later that day after eating a good portion of hamburgers, cooked by Teal'c, of course, and plenty of potato salad that Sam had bought at the store earlier that morning, they sat around the deck while drinking and relaxing in the wonderful weather of the Colorado late summer afternoon. Mitchell was intrigued to hear stories about past missions, like always, and the four members of the initial SG-1 were happy to share them.

"So, you were the only one not affected by this virus?" Vala asked in between laughs.

"Oh, he was!" Jack answered. "We found him in the woods flirting with a girl who was infected, too."

"Oh, please! I was not flirting with her!" Daniel said, as the blush on his face grew deeper.

"Daniel, you had a girl on every planet we went to," Jack replied.

The archeologist gazed at him and remained quiet for a while, clearly thinking of a way to get back at him. "What are _you_ prattling about," he finally added. "You almost beat me up because of your jealous display."

Jack cleared his throat and hid his face with the beer bottle he brought to his mouth. "Whatever, Daniel."

"Yeah, I don't think Sam knows this one," Daniel continued suspiciously with an evil grin.

"Which one, Daniel?" a curious Sam asked as she glanced at Jack.

"Nothing," Jack responded before Daniel could. "He just won't admit to his multiple alien admires, so he's making stuff up."

"Well… what can I do if I'm such a likable guy?" Daniel countered to everyone's surprise.

"Daniel, you're drunk. How many beers have you had already?" Jack said as he searched for traces of bottles around the man in question.

"Ok, ok, let's go back to where Jack had a jealous display, shall we?" Sam intervened after a laugh.

"Sam…" Jack tried but Daniel stood up and got everyone's attention.

"So, I went to the control room and found Jack with a huge scratch on his shoulder. I asked him what happened and he said he had gotten into a wrestling match with Sam." Vala raised her eyebrows excitedly and Mitchell looked at Sam in bewilderment. "The next thing I hear is that Sam had tried to seduce him in the locker room," he smirked and looked at Sam who was now blushing. "When I told Jack I was gonna check on her, he _demanded _I stay away from her, you know, the whole macho thing on full display. Before I could register what was going on, he hit me."

Sam and Jack looked at each other and smiled, both with a red colored face.

"So, it goes that far back?" Cassie asked in amazement.

"Cassie, we were infected with a virus that made us act like Neanderthals. We were not being ourselves," Sam explained to the young girl.

"Sam, I'm not 13 anymore, in case you're forgetting." Cassie turned to Jack and smirked. "You two were hooked from the beginning, how cool!"

"I told Jack afterwards. We may have been infected but we acted on our instincts. That meant something, you know?" Daniel reflected.

"What a sweet and wonderful love story! Did it start then?" Vala asked innocently.

The whole group was quiet all of the sudden. Jack and Sam exchanged glances until, finally, Sam spoke. "No. We have only been together since last year."

"Why?" A disappointed tone was clear in Vala's voice.

"Military rules," Mitchell added without thinking, as he drank his beer. "Oh…sorry," he said after he noticed he has spoken his thoughts out loud.

"No, Cam's right. Unfortunately," Cassie continued. "The Air Force won't allow intimate relationships between a commanding officer and a subordinate while he or she is in a direct chain of command."

"Which makes sense, Cassie," Sam clarified, looking warningly at the young girl.

"Well, that is simply ridiculous! How do you control who you fall in love with?" Vala pressed on the topic.

"That's exactly what I say! Thank you!" came Cassandra's reply with enthusiasm.

"You can't. But you can control what you do with those feelings," Jack finally said, in a soft and serious voice.

"And what do you do, Jack?" Vala challenged.

"You ignore them," he answered after a moment, without looking at Sam.

"Yeah, and _you're _living proof," Cassie continued. "He was a mess when Sam got engaged to another guy!" Right after she said it, Cassie shut her eyes tight and winced. "Oh, Jack, I'm sorry, really…I…"

"It's ok, Cassie. Let it go," Jack immediately assured the girl who was looking at him with honest regret.

Sam watched furiously as Jack drank another long sip of his beer and looked away from her. Sheset her eyesonCassie and widened them. "Cassandra, help me with the cake. _Please_?" It was more an order than a request.

The young girl nodded and stood up as she followed the tall, blonde woman inside.

As they got to the kitchen, Cassie stood frozen in front of Sam as she just shook her head and rubbed her eyes gravely.

"Cassie, how many times do I have to ask you… no, _beg_ you… to let this subject go?"

"I know, Sam, I'm really sorry."

"That's what you always say!" Sam paced through the kitchen, until she stopped and stood inches from where the girl was. "But again, today, you found a way to bring it up and sink Jack and me into a feeling of humiliation and guilt." She looked at her angrily for a moment. "And not to mention your continuous criticism of my engagement to Pete."

Cassandra didn't dare respond or even look at her. The familiar feelings of remorse and shame came again, and all she could do was lower her head and swallow the words that came hard.

"I know you didn't like it, and I know you wanted things to be different, and guess what? So did we, Cassandra. But life is tough and sometimes we don't get what we want when we want it." She stopped and stared at her intensely. "Never, and I repeat, _never_, question Jack's, or my decisions, ever again."

"Sam…" Cassie tried but all she got was another warning look from her senior.

"It may seem funny and ridiculous to you, but you will never fully understand what our choices and our jobs really mean and the responsibility we carry along with them," Sam breathed, closing her eyes as she tried to regain control over her explosive emotions. "I expected that you, more than anyone else, would respect and cherish us now." With another serious and determined look, Sam moved even closer to the young girl. "This is the last I ever want to hear about this, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," the girl answered in a whisper.

Jack stood at the door and watched as Cassie turned and walked to her room, and as Sam's hands covered her face while she leaned on the counter.

"Hey," he said as he approached her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

She turned her face and met his warm brown eyes looking deeply at her. "You think I was too tough on her."

He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead. "No, _you_ think that."

"Jack…"

"Sam," he interrupted. "You did what you had to do."

"Yell at her?"

"No, guide her and correct her."

Sam shook her head and looked down to her feet. "I'm a horrible version of a mother."

He turned her suddenly and with his finger under her chin, he lifted her face up to meet his. "Never say that again, Sam. You are wonderful to Cassie."

"You really think that?"

"Don't you?"

"I guess…"

He gazed at her until she finally met his eyes and leaned over to kiss her lovingly on the lips. "Janet would be proud."

"Oh, Jack." She let herself fall into his welcoming arms and allowed him to soothe away her overwhelming emotions.

"You'll make an amazing mother one day," he whispered as he rocked her in his embrace.

She was startled by his admission and pulled back a little to meet his eyes. "Jack?"

"Guys!" Daniel said as his head peeked through the sliding door.

They both turned and raised their eyebrows expecting his answer, when once again his timing had been impeccable.

"The fireworks, they're starting!"

"I thought you didn't like fireworks, Daniel," Jack said.

"No, I said I don't like amateurs doing fireworks. It's ok if they're done by professionals and at a great distance from where I am."

"You're a wuss, you know that?"

"Now, why would you…" Daniel started, when Sam cleared her throat while staring at him. Daniel sighed and went back out, understanding the meaning of her look.

Jack gazed at her and smiled tenderly, and with confidence he took her hand and held it tight. They were lost in each other's eyes and she smiled as the mutual agreement to continue the conversation later was made.

"I'll go get Cassie, you get the cake," Jack said and with a final kiss on her cheek he disappeared through the hallway.

"And please _do not_ offer Daniel to stay here tonight. I'm sure he'll find a way to go in your bedroom tonight and continue his streak of interruptions," she heard him say as she opened the sliding door and walked out smiling, holding the cake in her hands.

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

WITH FIREWORKS AND KISSES

CHAPTER 5

TITTLE: "With Fireworks and Kisses"

CHAPTER: Fifth.

AUTHOR: fresitaazul

RATING: OLDER TEENS for sexual situations and sexual innuendo.

CATEGORY: Angst/Romance/Humor

PAIRING: Sam and Jack

SPOILERS: Season 8 (Affinity)

SUMMARY: Sam has a party at her house to celebrate the Fourth of July.

WARNINGS: language, sexual situations and sexual innuendo. Read further at your own discretion.

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story DO NOT belong to me; I'm just borrowing them for fun. I am not gaining any money for this and don't expect to either.

FEEDBACK: Always welcome, thank you!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**It all comes down to this final chapter. I wrote this for all of us who really hope to see some nice shippy, sappy moments between Sam and Jack. I'm sorry I'm past thr 4th of July, but it was a very busy last couple of days!**

**Thanks to my Beta, Lennie. I can't tell enough how much I appreciate your help and advise with my story, it wouldn't be the same if it hadn't been for you. :)**

**Thanks to my mom and my husband for their continuous support.**

**To all my wonderful readers, thank you again!yourawesome reviewsand enthusiasmencourage me to keepwriting, I truly appreciate it.**

**Now, sit back and enjoy.**

--------------------

"Where do you want this, Jack?" Cassie asked as she exited the house into the backyard. She held a blue blanket that Jack had given her as they crossed in the hallway, and before he picked up the white cooler from the kitchen.

"You can lay it right….there," Jack answered, pointing to an open spot in the grass. He placed the cooler on the ground and stretched his arms wide.

"Jack, you think she's still mad at me?" the girl finally asked, as she spread the blanket where instructed.

He looked at her and gave her a lopsided smile. "Nah, Sam can't be mad at anyone for more than five minutes." He wrapped his arm around her and walked her back to the deck. "You, I give her two. Tops."

"I hope you're right,"

"When am I not?"

Cassandra smiled and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Jack."

"You betcha!" he exclaimed, as the rest exited the house holding sheets and drinks.

"Cassie, are you gonna join Teal'c and me for the fireworks show?" Daniel asked as the girl took a coke from the cooler.

"Sure!"

"Good, we'll wait for you there," Daniel pointed to his spot and proceeded to walk to the grass and spread his sheet on the ground.

Cassie approached Sam as she stood by the sliding door and smiled at her. "Sam…"

The other woman pulled her into a hug without hesitation. "It's ok, kiddo. I'm not mad and I know you are sorry."

"Yeah… that," the girl said as the two of them headed to the yard to join the others.

"Now, go and enjoy the show, we already missed the first part!" Sam told her, with a final kiss on her forehead and a quick wink.

Cassie sat with Daniel and Teal'c, as their Jaffa friend handed her a bowl of popcorn.

Sam spotted Jack as he sat comfortably on his blanket and looked at her intensely. "Care if I join you?" she asked as she stood beside him, her eyes bright with expectation.

"Sorry, but I'm kinda reserving the spot for a very hot colonel," he answered with an apologetic smile.

"I think he's already taken, General," Sam said, as she glanced at Mitchell and Vala who sat not too far from them, very close to each other.

Jack pulled her arm, making her fall into his lap. "Smart ass!"

She laughed and sat up to look at him, his kind brown eyes gazing back at her. "Have I told you I love you?" she said in an intimate tone.

He smiled tenderly and kissed her lips briefly. "Yes, but I don't think you have today."

"Well, I love you."

"And I love you." His lips met hers and they joined in a blissful, loving kiss.

When they pulled apart, he wrapped his arm around her and they looked up at the sky, where the fireworks decorated the night with playful games of sounds and colors.

Sam looked around the yard for a moment and smiled warmly at the view; Daniel and Cassie where discussing the shapes of the cascades in the sky, and Teal'c simply listened to the playful argument with a quiet smile; Cameron and Vala sat in silence but she noticed he held her close with a strong hand placed firmly on her shoulder; finally, she turned her eyes to Jack, who watched the forms in the sky, lost in his own thoughts. With a smile, she rested her head on his shoulder, after kissing it affectionately.

"You ok?" he asked her, his eyes not leaving the sky.

"Oh, yeah. Very,"

He frowned and lowered his gaze as his eyes found hers. "Sam?"

"Hmm?" she asked, with a satisfied smile on her face.

"What's goin' on?"

She shrugged and cuddled closer to him. "Nothing." Her eyes said otherwise, as an ocean of emotion flowed through the blue depths.

"You're thinking," he finally said, while his fingers played with her short strands of blonde hair.

"Yeah," Sam answered simply, as she looked away and continued to watch the spectacle above.

"What?" he pressed, as his curiosity took over.

"How great this is."

"This as in…" The words trailed off, giving her room to finish.

Her eyes met his once again and she brought his neck closer to her to whisper secretly in his ear. "Us."

He didn't ask any further, understanding the meaning of her words immediately. With a final loving kiss, he held her tight to him as his attention returned to the far sky once again.

--------------------------

"You're going back tomorrow?" the archeologist inquired, a little disappointed.

"Yeah… but, I'll call you once I know when I'm coming back. That way we can plan on dinner or something," Jack told Daniel, as they hugged briefly at the door.

"That would be nice, Jack," the younger man replied with a smile. "Thanks for today, it was really fun!" he told Sam, as he pulled her into a warm hug.

"Yeah, it was," she responded. "Say hello to Carolyn for me," she whispered secretly into his ear.

Daniel cleared his throat and hid his face to hide the blush, looking at her over his glasses. As he shook his head with a smile, he turned and walked through the door towards his car.

"T!" Jack exclaimed. "Take Daniel here to his bed. He drank three beers, and we all know what that means…"

"Indeed I do, O'Neill," agreed the big Jaffa. "It was good seeing you again."

"Oh, Teal'c, you say it like we won't see each other soon!"

The other man smiled sincerely. "I will look forward to your next visit, then."

Jack hugged his friend. "Take care, T."

Teal'c bowed his head and hugged Sam before following Daniel to his car.

"Sir, have a good trip home," Mitchell said, as he stood on the threshold.

"Thank you, Mitchell." Jack looked at Vala, who stood beside him with a happy smile. "It was nice meeting you, Vala."

"Likewise, Jack. Thank you for the steaks, they were unique in their kind." Jack rolled his eyes in response. The woman then looked at Sam and took her hand gently in appreciation. "Sam, it has been so wonderful to share this day with all of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sam turned to hug Mitchell and shortly after, he and Vala walked out of the house.

Jack watched as the couple got in the car and drove away, exchanging knowing looks. With a suspicious smile, he turned to Sam, who was closing the front door, and started to walk towards the living room. "Are those two….y'know…?" He raised his eyebrows and gestured with his hands in explanation while he followed her.

"Apparently," she answered as she turned and approached him, gently placing her palms on his chest. "So, General..."

"Didn't she like Daniel?" Jack continued, partially oblivious to the fact that she was unbuttoning his shirt.

Sam shrugged. "Initially, yes. But see, Daniel's with someone else now." She successfully opened the red short-sleeve shirt he had changed into earlier that day, and pulled it down his shoulders, quickly tossing it to a chair close by.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked with a grin and a spark in his eyes, as her hands traveled down from his muscular arms to his belt.

"Seducing you, of course." With a swift move, the garment was unbuckled and her fingers worked expertly on the single button and fly, while her mouth began the long awaited exploration of his soft and tanned neck.

"Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?" he recommended huskily.

Sam shook her head in response and smirked. "Don't wanna." As she was about to pull down his pants, he took hold of her slender wrists and push her back a little to look at her.

"Cassie," he said, as he tried to regain control.

"She's not here." Her eyes were a dark tone of blue, filled with desire. "A friend picked her up when you were on the phone with the Pentagon. She's staying over tonight and we'll pick her up on our way to Peterson tomorrow."

"Did she…"

"Do it on purpose to leave us alone?" she completed for him. "Maybe, I don't know. But, she's been wanting to get together with her high school friends for a while, so it may be a little bit of both."

"Ah." His eyes found hers again and the emotion and passion he saw in the blue orbs overwhelmed him. "Sam?"

"Are we making love, or not?" she asked impatiently and pushed him to the wide couch; with a full and sexy smile, she carefully straddled him and licked her lips before kissing him.

"Sam…are you trying to kill me?" he managed to say as her desperate mouth left his, and he felt the sweet wetness of her tongue savoring his ear.

"No, not kill you. Just have my wicked way with you, that's all." Before she could continue the charming torture on his collarbone, he switched positions and laid her on the couch, landing his body on top of hers.

"I don't think so, Colonel. Not this time." He claimed her mouth hungrily, kissing her as hard as he could, while they both gave in to their overpowering arousal.

----------------------

As they lay naked in each other's arms, Sam pulled her body up to look at his flushed face. She caressed his chest, tracing the sweat that resulted from their satisfying lovemaking, and gently drew imaginary letters along his skin.

"Jack?" she began.

"Hum?"

"I want to ask you something," Sam said hesitant.

He turned slightly to face her, and brushed a strand of damp hair from her forehead. "What?"

"It's something Cassie said, and…"

"Sam…" Jack interrupted.

"No, please. I've always wanted to know."

"Why?" he asked her, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"Because, I have to."

"Sam, it's not important and will not make any difference. Please, let it go," Jack said, as he pulled her closer to him and helped her rest her head on his shoulder.

She was quiet for a while, until Jack rolled his eyes and turned sideways again. He took a deep breath as his gaze penetrated her. "Yes, Sam, I went through a hard time when you got engaged to Pete."

She shook her head and looked away. "Yeah, of course you did," came her sad voice.

"But that was my choice. You came to me and gave me a chance to stop you." He smiled and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Hell, you waited two weeks to say yes! You don't think I knew what that meant?"

She looked up again and nodded. "I know you did."

"Then why are you beating yourself up over this?"

"Because I wanted a life so badly that I ended up hurting you and hurting him," she confessed with a profound feeling of guilt.

"Sam, look at me." She focused her blue eyes on his chocolate brown ones and saw all the love and kindness reflected in them. "He also made his choice." After a small pause, he traced his hand up and down her bare arm and sighed. "From what you said, Pete was a bright guy, I'm sure he knew something was wrong when you waited that long to give him an answer." She stared at him carefully as he spoke. "He chose to ignore the signs, too."

"Jack, I'm to blame here as well," she said, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe." With another sigh, he brought her closer and kissed the top of her head lovingly. "Look, to be honest, I was shocked you waited that long to get the life I ordered you to get."

A high rise of her eyebrows painted her expression then.

"We both did what we had to do at the time. Why don't we worry about what we need to do now? Life's too short, Sam, you know that."

She finally smiled and, without anymore words, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him ardently.

"Jack," she said, after they drew back to catch their breath.

"Sam," he said with a content smile.

"We're pretty good together, aren't we?" she asked, as she framed his face with both her hands.

"See, that I can agree on." With a quick move, he took her by her waist and shifted her body on top of his. "Better than any dream I ever had."

She smiled and nuzzled into his neck. "Hmm… really?"

"You had doubts? C'mon! The amazing, unbelievable, mind blowing sex had to give it away at some point."

She giggled and teased him as she bit his lower lip playfully. "How is it that you, Mr. Irreverence, Cockiness and Sarcasm, always end up being my voice of reason?"

"Hey! I love you, too," he pouted.

"I do love you. More than I'll ever be able to show you," she said seriously.

"You already have, Sam."

She smiled brightly, exposing all her teeth and shutting her eyes tight, as she raised her shoulders. It was a very childlike face that Jack adored, actually. "We've turned into such saps!" she said as she began to laugh.

He laughed with her and began to tickle her. "Yeah, and you love every minute of it, don't ya? Huh? Colonel Carter? Miss Only-because-my-reproductive-organs-are-on-the-inside-instead-of-the-outside?"

She widened her eyes at the remark and sat up, as she straddled his waist. "JACK!"

"What?" came his innocent reply.

"I cannot believe you remember that!"

"Oh, Carter. I remember more than you think," he said with an evil grin. "You underestimate me, I see." His hands were now playing with the mounds of her breasts.

Lowering her chest to crush his, she covered his mouthfor another kissand took his hands innertwinning them with hers. "I'm going to bed. Wanna to join me?"

"Bed… um… that sounds nice."

She stood up and pulled him with her. When his tall frame rose from the couch, she wrapped her arms around his waist as he did the same. They remained there for a moment, their gaze locked with each other.

"You're so handsome, Jack," she said with a soft and gentle voice.

A shy smile appeared on his face as he leaned over to kiss her nose. "You're just sayin' that because I'm naked." He looked down at his bare body. "Very… naked."

"No, I'm just saying it because you are."

Jack felt her hands leave his waist, only to land on his backside, caressing it sensually. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Carter?"

"Sir?"

"Bed?"

"Yes."

"Go!"

She ran to the bedroom and jumped on the bed happily. He watched from the door as she got under the covers and lay on her side, supporting her head with her palm. She waggled her eyebrows, grinned and patted the empty spot beside her. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Nothin'." But he didn't move, he stood frozen, admiring the figure of the beautiful woman he loved. With a final smile, he approached the bed slowly and rested beside her.

"Sam," he said at last.

"Yeah?" Her hands were already on their previous spots, exploring his body with need.

A rush of passion flooded his emotions and his mouth devoured hers with delight. After climbing on top of her without breaking the kiss that held them together, he gave her one last peck on the lips and smiled. "Our kids are gonna be great."

To say that Samantha Carter was surprised was an understatement; her eyes were as wide as they could be and her mouth dropped open; the speed of her heart increased considerably, and her hands began to sweat out of control.

He closed her mouth with a finger under her chin and laughed. "Close your mouth, Carter. You'll catch flies."

"W-what did you say?"

"I said, our kids are gonna be great," Jack repeated the words calmly.

"Kids?"

"Yeah. Don't you want 'em?"

He was talking so carefree and openly, that she shook her head and blinked twice to make sure it was Jack O'Neill who was on top of her, about to make sweet love to her, and talking to her about having children. Together.

"Want them? Yeah… I… guess…"

He looked at her and smiled. "But…"

"I-I uh… I guess I thought _you_ didn't."

"You guessed wrong." He moved from atop of her to lie by her side, caressing the length of her body with his eyes and touch.

"You do?" she asked in awe.

"I do." Then, he whispered in her ear, "But only with you. And, only_ if_ and _when _you're ready."

As the last words registered in her brain, a frightening but wonderful feeling flourished inside of her. She closed her eyes to block the tears that had gathered already, but opened them again quickly, so she could witness and record in her memory the look in his eyes.

"Don't forget I said _if_ and _when,_" he assured her, after reading her mind.

"I'm not freaking out, Jack."

"No?"

"No." She pulled him close for a heart-felt embrace. "Thank you," she spoke sincerely into his warm chest.

"Always." They smiled at each other after a long and loving kiss, during which she moved her body on top of his. He cleared his throat and brushed her hair with his long fingers. "So, how was your day?"

She giggled with joy. Since the moment they began their relationship, not a day passed when Jack didn't ask her about her day. Not one.

"It was great."

"Really?"

"Really. How was yours?"

"Pretty great, too."

"What was your favorite part?" she asked.

"Mitchell and Vala making out." Sam hit his shoulder playfully and shook her head.

"Jack, really."

"Really! They were!"

"When?" she asked with an incredulous stare.

"Obviously, when you weren't looking," he responded matter-of-factly.

When her laugher subsided, their eyes and their mouths met again, and she began to move her body seductively against his. "My favorite part was the fireworks," she said in between kisses.

"Fireworks, huh?"

She nodded as he rolled them over. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and held him tight to her.

"We can do that now, too, y'know?"

"Hum… is that a proposition or a fact, Sir?"

His brown eyes were transparent then, and after one promising kiss, he whispered, "A fact, Carter."

FIN


End file.
